Parental Privilege
by KaikioChan
Summary: There's some things that an uncle can do for his nephew; and others are better left for Dad. Cute Uncle!Al and Daddy!Ed one-shot, reviews are appreciated!  Some foul language.


_I'm having issues with my latest AlMei story, so for now I just decided to write a random oneshot; Al might be a little OOC but forgive me...  
BTW, I know Al get's his body back in the last chapter, but I though up this story a while ago and it wouldn't have work if Al didn't have his armor. So... Al's back in his armor! :O_

_Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me... only Arawaka could hve though up a clever EdWin proposal like that XD_

_PS. My OC Allen makes yet another apperance ~ _

_

* * *

_

_Clank_.

_Clank_… _clank_….

….. _Clank_. "Dangit…."

Alphonse winced as his careful footstep resulted in yet another _clank_ against the rough hardwood floor. He cursed under his breath. He could hardly walk through this spanning hallway without making a ruckus; he preferred not to wake anyone up in the dead of night, especially his hot-tempered brother. _If only Brother would reconsider my idea of purchasing carpet for the hallway_, he though bitterly. He recalled the conversation he had with Edward the other day:

"_But Brother…!"_

_"Why would I spend good money on carpet when we could just use the floor that came with the house for free? I mean when it's cold Winry and I could just use slippers…"_

_"But _my _feet –"_

_" – are fine because you can't feel the cold." Replied Edward; munching on his toast. _

_"Brother…"_

_"I'm not going to spend money on carpet, Al! You know very well what the cash is needed for; I can't afford to go floor shopping right now."_

Al stopped in front of his brother's door, wincing yet again at the heavy clank beneath his feet. He prayed furiously that he hadn't woken up the dwellers inside, then quietly leaned over and nudged the door open with his index finger. The door creaked open; causing Alphonse to cuss under his breath; just enough for him to see the flesh-foot of his brother hanging off the bed. Earning another protest from his steel limbs, Al leaned in more to get a better view of the room. Ed lay on his belly; half covered in blankets and sprawled comfortably this way and that in nothing more but his light-blue boxers. His arm was draped over his blond mechanic, who lay simply on her back under a mound of thick blankets. Al ignored the two of them and turned his attention to the room's third habitant; tucked in the corner of the room sat a small wooden cradle with velvet red blankets and a dark cherry wood frame. Alphonse creped as quietly as he could over to the cradle (which is hard in a metal suit) and leaned over the railings. Two small golden looked up at him in surprise.

If armor could smile then Alphonse was _sure_ that he'd be grinning like an idiot. He reached into the cradle, then thinking differently he instead reached for the maroon blanket that sat hung over the railing. Covering both arms and hands he lifted the infant out of the cradle, being careful not to touch his metal to the baby's sensitive skin. _Don't want to give you a chill, do I little guy?_ He casted a quick glace at his brother; thank goodness he's still asleep; and made his way quietly out the door. He ignored the creak made by his armor as he closed the door, now content that his mission was a success.

Alphonse sat quietly outside Edward's door, then looked down at his newborn nephew. The baby had light tuffs of golden hair on his head and a pair of bold yellow eyes. He watched in wonder at Alphonse for a moment, then yawned and closed his eyes. Al almost squealed in delight when he snuggled up to his uncles metal chest.

"You're a little cutie, you know that? Yes you are! Hehe….." Al mentally smiled and ticked the baby's cheek with the leather tip of his finger; giggling to himself when the infant squirmed and babbled.

"Uncle can't wait until you're older, you know that?" whispered Al in a soft baby voice. "He's going to spoil you, and teach you all sorts of things; like alchemy and healing arts…."

"…. And when to let your exhausted parents get a bit of sleep around here..?"

Alphonse jumped and whipped his head around. Ed stood in the doorway of his room; hair matted this way and that; and looking as if he'd been woken up by a frying pan.

Well… that was sort of half true.

"Um…. Brother! What are you doing up?" Al asked his brother shakily; still holding on to the sleeping baby.

Ed stepped forward and took the baby out of Al's hands. "Al, why the heck would you wake up this early and kidnap my son? I mean it's only 7…."

"I didn't get a chance to hold him yet!" Al cried. "I mean everyone was holding him and passing him around yesterday and I didn't get a chance –"

"….Because of your armor…" Ed cut in, lightly bouncing the baby up and down in his arms. "You know it's too cold for a baby, especially one that was just born yesterday…"

"That's why I was wearing this blanket" replied Al angrily. He tossed the blanket at his brother's feet. "And what the heck is up with the dark red bed sheets anyway? Babies need nice soft colors, like cream or sky-blue, not harsh deep reds and blacks –"

"When you have kid's you can decide on your baby's bed trimmings; leave mine alone." Ed said tiredly, placing a light kiss on the infant's forehead. "Besides, I think Allen need's his diaper changed."

Alphonse's eye's lit up. "Let me do that for you brother! I'm sure after yesterday you must be exhausted…"

Ed looked up in surprise. "No way, Al. I should get to be the first to change him."

"But you need your sleep brother!"

"Changing only takes a minute, Al, I'll be fine!"

"I'm his uncle; I should get to change it first!"

"And I'm his fricken' dad! Parental privilege number one!"

_SLAM!_  
Both brothers jumped as the bedroom door slammed open; revealing a tired and extremely pissed Winry. Before either of them could register it she grabbed Allen out of his father's hands, marched into the nursery, and slammed the door. Afew moments later they hear the tearing of diaper packages, the airy_ poofs_ of baby powder, and the babbling of one happy newborn. Within 2 minutes Winry came out again, placed her son back in Ed's hands, and headed back into her room.

"If your don't mind some people in this house just gave birth and need some sleep." She grumbled tiredly before disappearing under the covers.

The brothers stood in the hall speechless. Finally Ed broke the silence.

"Well…. That was unexpected…"

Allen looked up at his father, then back at Alphonse, who still sat on the floor. Al gave the infant a small wave.

"Oh geez!" cried Ed, as the baby suddenly coughed up; the sticky mess covering his entire bare arm. Al edged away from the mess as it started to drip onto the floor.

"Too much excitement for you this early, hey little guy?" Ed held the infant at arms length. "I guess I'll have to go downstairs and clean this up…"

Alphonse jumped up. "Why don't you let me handle that, big brother?" he said sweetly, earning a nasty glance.

"Hey! Parental Privilege, remember?"

* * *

_Sorry that it's so short ;3;_  
_Reviews are appreciated; thank you! 3_


End file.
